Doncellas y canciones
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Sus amores no fueron como los de las canciones. Fueron amores pueriles, mortíferos, dolorosos. Amores que no se dieron; amores que los destruyeron; amores que los perdieron y que terminaron con todo lo que una vez habían amado.
1. Jeyne

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #55 "El Primer Amor" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **Personajes:** Jeyne Poole, Ramsay Bolton, Beric Dondarrion.

* * *

 **I. Jeyne**

— _Seré buena…_ —se repetía—. Seré una buena esposa para _él_. Lo complaceré. Haré todo lo que me pida, le seré leal. —Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras continuaba temblando en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas, desnuda; recitando aquella especie de mantra—. Le daré hijos, _haré lo que quiera_.

 _«¿Qué había hecho para merecer un destino tan terrible?»_

Ella no era Arya Stark, no era Arya Caracaballo. Ella era Jeyne Poole, la hija del mayordomo, la mejor amiga de Sansa, la chiquilla ingenua que soñaba con canciones y caballeros de reluciente armadura. _La muchacha tonta enamorada del señor del relámpago_.

Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, extenuada y amoratada, después de los horrores que traía la noche, a los que la sometía su señor esposo, soñaba nuevamente con el día del torneo; con la primera vez que había visto a Beric Dondarrion. Su corazón se había saltado unos cuantos latidos al observarlo en las justas. Era tan guapo, tan caballeroso. En su sueño, lord Beric resultaba como ganador y no era a Sansa a quien se le otorgaba una rosa roja sino a ella de manos del apuesto caballero. Aquel comentario que había expresado a Sansa durante el Torneo de la Mano, en sus tontos sueños, por supuesto, se hacía realidad. Ella se casaba con el señor de Refugionegro, se convertía en una dama de verdad, le daba muchos hijos y vivía feliz por el resto de sus días.

Al despertar en la mañana, sin embargo, su realidad era muy diferente. Lord Beric no era su señor esposo, aquel lugar no era Refugionegro y las marcas cubriendo su piel no eran los vestigios de aquellas fuertes manos que dormida le acariciaban y extasiaban.

No, aquellas eran las huellas del horror al que ahora, todas las noches, debía enfrentarse y someterse.

Qué feliz había sido en aquellos días y qué lejos habían quedado. El pasado, al igual que sus seres queridos, sus sueños y esperanzas, había muerto. Lo único que ahora le quedaba de aquel pasado era Theon... _pero Theon también estaba roto_.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y Ramsay entró a trompicones, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada salvaje y perversa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Iba acompañado de una de sus bestias que ladró en cuanto la vio.

—Hoy haremos algo diferente —le dijo mientras se acercaba al lecho y llamaba al animal—. Ponte en cuatro.

Temblorosa y con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, apartó las mantas de su cuerpo e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Durante el degradante acto al que Ramsay la sometió rogó a la Doncella por fuerza y a la Madre por valor, a todos los dioses, los nuevos y los antiguos, para que aquello acabara y todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño.

Pero ninguno de los dioses la escuchó. Todos sus ruegos se hacían añicos a manos de aquel hombre. Cuando el bastardo la tomó, aunque sus caricias eran salvajes y la lastimaban, trató de imaginar que era Dondarrion en cuyos brazos se encontraba.

Tampoco dio resultado.

Mientras sus manos la torturaban y aquel miembro la penetraba, se maldijo y lo maldijo; pero sobretodo, maldijo el momento en que había llenado su cabeza de todas esas tontas historias de bardos que tanto le habían gustado.

La vida no era una canción. Las chicas como ella no se casaban con señores ni caballeros. Ningún héroe la rescataría y tendría que continuar encerrada allí, en esa habitación, hasta que Ramsay Bolton finalmente se cansara de ella.

* * *

Jeyne, mi pobre Jeyne. Creo que de todas las mujeres de Canción no hay personaje más trágico que el de esta pobre muchacha... traté de darle un momento de felicidad pero es que en manos de Ramsay eso es imposible.


	2. Sandor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #55 "El Primer Amor" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **Personajes :** Sandor Clegane (menciones de Sansa Stark)

* * *

 **II. Sandor**

Se estaba muriendo. _Lo sabía_. El hedor a muerte, la sangre brotando de sus heridas, por la que se le escapaba la vida, así se lo aseguraba.

Era extraño. Nunca antes había temido a la muerte; sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba a puertas del infierno tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo. No quería irse, no todavía. Quería vivir aunque solo fuera por un día más.

 _«Para saber que está bien. Para verla, para escucharla.»_

Su vocecita temblorosa, casi en un susurro, todavía retumbaba en sus oídos. La muchacha tenía miedo, Sandor sabía que estaba aterrada, pero aun así moduló con dificultad esas trémulas palabras que extasiaron sus oídos y que le dejaron más ebrio de lo que entonces se encontraba. Fue una estúpida canción, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que su voz había sido la melodía más hermosa que él había escuchado. Hubiera dado su vida por detener el tiempo en ese momento, por permanecer así: con su enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras su dulce aliento seguía quemándole los sentidos, mientras seguía temblando contra él.

No supo porque pero en un arrebato de locura decidió llevar las cosas más lejos. En medio de la tenue luz verde que iluminaba la habitación, filtrándose por la ventana de la doncella, se aventuró a buscar su boca. Cuando los rojos labios del pajarito se juntaron con los suyos, ásperos y quemados, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Fue un suave roce, rápido; pero aquel sabor fue el más exquisito que Sandor Clegane hubiera degustado, más placentero incluso que la sangre y el vino con los que tantas veces se había embriagado. Por un momento el pajarito pareció responder a su contacto, y muerta de miedo como se encontraba, situó su pequeña y delicada mano en su mejilla ensangrentada. Aquel simple acto lo perdió. Quiso extraviarse en su boca, en su piel. Abrirse paso en ella con su lengua, desgarrar sus prendas, posar sus manos rudas y fuertes en su cuerpo, tomarla, hacerla suya… pero no pudo. Aunque sabía bien que era un perro cruel y despiadado, de algo estaba completamente seguro: jamás sería capaz de herir a aquel hermoso pajarito…

 _«¿Qué le había hecho Sansa Stark?»_

¿Por qué su mirada siembre buscaba a aquella chiquilla? ¿Por qué anhelaba su compañía? ¿Por qué razón deseaba que estuviera allí, contemplarla una vez más, por una última vez?

Era un pajarito estúpido e ingenuo y por su puesto él era un hombre que únicamente la horrorizaba y asqueaba; pero al observarla, aunque solo fuera un momento, de lejos, sentía que todas sus heridas se sanaban, que su rabia y odio se apaciguaban.

Sansa Stark lo había convertido en un hombre débil, comprendió. Por ella había abandonado el fragor de la batalla; por ella había mandado a la mierda a su niño rey; por ella se había convertido en un desertor, en un cobarde... pero todo aquello de nada había servido ya que el pajarito había rechazado la seguridad que le ofrecía él, _su perro_ , por la del nido de víboras en el que se encontraba.

 _«¡Qué tonto pajarito!»_

Mientras las fuerzas continuaban abandonándole y sus parpados se hacían más y más pesados, por un momento, deseó que la vida en realidad fuese una de esas estúpidas canciones que al pajarito tanto le gustaban. Ser como uno de esos relucientes y apuestos caballeros con los que aquel Pajarito tanto soñaba, tomarla de la mano, montarla en su Desconocido, rescatarla y llevarla lejos, muy lejos, con _él_. Mientras la sangre seguía escapándosele, brotando como un lento arroyo carmesí, deseó estar en un lugar en donde el piar de aquel hermoso pajarito nunca dejara de sonar… _solo para él_.

* * *

Aunque Sansa no me gusta mucho que digamos, Sandor sí es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que fue uno de los motivos por los que algunos de los POV's del Pajarito no se me hicieron tan insoportables. Traté de escribir algo decente sobre él y su pajarito y pues esto fue lo que salió... espero que no me haya quedado muy fuera de personaje.


	3. Lysa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #55 "El Primer Amor" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

* * *

 **Personajes:** Lysa Tully, Petyr Baelish.

* * *

 **III. Lysa**

Era la hora del murciélago.

Las sombras se adherían en cada rincón de la escalera, haciendo que para cualquiera que se aventurara por allí fuera espinoso avanzar. La tenue luz de la vela crepitando en su mano, sin embargo, fue suficiente para iluminar su camino; un camino que ya conocía con los ojos cerrados. Desde el combate singular en el que se había enfrentado al norteño, por la mano de su hermana, Lysa se había encargado junto al maestre Vyman del cuidado de la herida de Petyr, por lo que había recorrido aquel camino en varias oportunidades.

Nunca, por supuesto, en medio de la penumbra.

Cuando el tramo de escaleras terminó, se encontró junto a una pequeña puerta de roble situada en uno de los torreones más apartados de la fortaleza. Tras su insolencia, lord Hoster Tully había ordenado recluir a Petyr lejos de su presencia. Estaba furioso con su pupilo y no era para menos. Al principio, Lysa también había albergado el mismo sentimiento que su padre; pero con el pasar de las horas y los días, mientras le prodigaba sus cuidados y recordaba los años vividos a su lado —los juegos, los _besos_ — comprendió que no podía sentirse enfadada por aquello que simplemente consideraba como una locura.

No cuando le amaba como le amaba.

Llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y con sutileza, asegurándose de no emitir un solo sonido, la abrió. Sin perder tiempo se apresuró hacia el interior de la estancia, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto. Avanzó con prisa, caminando sigilosamente, deslizándose por la habitación en medio de la oscuridad como un espectro; el único sonido que producian sus movimientos era el de la túnica al rozar su piel.

Petyr yacía en la pequeña cama. Por el sonido de sus tranquilas y ligeras respiraciones, comprendió que todavía dormía. Se acercó hasta el lecho, apagó la vela y la situó sobre la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba la jarra de vino del sueño con la que habían estado tratando su dolor. Con un grácil movimiento, Lysa se desprendió de la clara túnica con la que cubría su desnudez, su piel pálida brilló tenuemente con los escasos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana.

Vacilante, posó su rodilla en el borde de la cama. Esta crujió bajo ella y el sonido se sintió como el repiquetear de campanas en sus oídos; aun así continuó con la acción, subiéndose con cuidado hasta acomodarse sobre el cuerpo del hombre durmiendo, apretándole entre sus muslos. Apoyada en los brazos abiertos le rozó ligeramente el rostro con unas hebras de cabello que olían a rosas. Después, decidida y con impaciencia, se inclinó y le tocó con la punta de sus pechos los párpados, las mejillas, la boca...

La maniobra hizo que Petyr empezara a moverse bajo su peso.

Él abrió lentamente sus adormecidos ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo por observar el cuerpo a horcajadas sobre él, pero los jirones de nube que cubrían la luna y el vino del sueño que atiborraba su mente le dificultaron reconocer el rostro que se acercaba y le observaba desde la oscuridad.

Sin perder tiempo sus labios húmedos se posaron sobre el pecho de Petyr y comenzaron a abrirse camino por él, dejando por su piel besos cortos pero apasionados. Sintió como poco a poco una bruma de deseo y de calor fue despertando el cuerpo entumecido del hombre a medida que ella, envuelta en sombras, continuaba con sus menesteres. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, él llevó una mano hasta sus anchas caderas y palpó la piel que se le exponía: suave, como el terciopelo.

Cuando su cálida boca buscó los labios de Petyr, unos cuantos halos de luz lunar se filtraron por la ventana, permitiéndole al hombre vislumbrar por un segundo la marea rojiza de cabello que le cubría el rostro.

Lysa pudo sentir el corazón de Petyr saltándose unos cuantos latidos al comprenderlo, al _reconocerla_.

Con impaciencia, Petyr llevó sus manos hasta su largo y sedoso cabello, envolviéndolo en sus manos, recorriéndolo suavemente con sus dedos. Sintió como una urgencia repentina se apoderaba del cuerpo de hombre, por lo que en un esfuerzo desesperado por descubrir si ella era real y no un espejismo de sus deseos, trazó con sus manos cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Se sintió real, ella no era una ilusión y él decidió entonces tomarla como se le entregaba: húmeda y dispuesta.

Su toque al principio fue brusco y torpe, sus manos temblaban de emoción mientras la exploraba y la descubría. Ella, a pesar de su desesperación y de su rudeza, respondió a su tacto: gemía y se retorcía de placer mientras él continuaba brindándole sus caricias.

Sin perder más tiempo, temiendo quizá que la noche terminara y la ilusión se desvaneciera, Petyr de un movimiento bajó su pantalón y liberó su excitado miembro, sumergiéndolo con prisa en su interior incorrupto. Mientras la penetraba, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer sus cabellos de fuego entre sus piernas. Petyr, aferrándose de sus firmes pechos como si fueran su tabla de salvación, respondió al balanceó que su cuerpo comenzó a realizar, sumergiéndola en un mar de sudor que la agitaba y la mecía, embriagándola de paz.

En medio del éxtasis que los arrebataba, un nombre escapó de los labios de Petyr.

 _El nombre equivocado._

 _—Cat._

Fue solo un susurro, y sin embargo Lysa pudo escucharlo claro y fuerte.

 _—Cat._

Volvió a pronunciar su voz, y de repente un sabor amargo inundó la boca de Lysa.

— _Mi Cat_.

La voz de Petyr retumbó en el silencio, atravesó sus tímpanos y por un instante Lysa se olvidó de respirar.

Las embestidas del hombre continuaron, sus manos ahora se posaban en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras sus labios se unían a su boca y sus uñas le arañaban la espalda. Los besos que antes fueron dulces ahora a Lysa únicamente le sabían acres. Los embistes que hacía solo unos cuantos minutos la habían acercado a la gloria ahora únicamente le hacían daño. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, y su garganta se comprimió mientras el llanto amenazaba con manchar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Cuando la semilla de Petyr se derramó en su interior, el ardor que había encandecido su piel ya se había apagado. Se quedó quieta como una pétrea estatua, mientras el nombre de su hermana continuaba resonando en su cabeza, desgarrándole las entrañas.

De un suave movimiento, Petyr la atrajo hasta su pecho y la envolvió en un abrazo. Besó su cabeza y su frente, y comenzó a murmurarle promesas de amor mientras el cansancio y el sueño comenzaban lentamente a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

Cuando el sueño nuevamente lo reclamó, ella se quedó recostada, observando la oscuridad, derramando lágrimas que no pudo parar.

* * *

Horas después los primeros rayos del alba empezaron a colarse por la ventana. La luz inundó el espacio, hasta quemar sus parpados dolorosamente. Lysa muy lentamente se desprendió de su abrazo y se irguió con dificultad. Observó a Petyr tendido en la cama, una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El dolor que días antes había visto turbar su expresión había desaparecido completamente.

La razón era clara, Lysa la comprendía, y al contemplar aquella sonrisa que no era por ella nuevamente se desmoronó.

Lloró otra vez en silencio, mirando y recorriendo con su fina mano el rostro del hombre a su lado. Había decidido entregarse a Petyr porque lo amaba. Le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a cambió de recibir esos mismos detalles; _pero el corazón de él ya le pertenecía a otra mujer_.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ se preguntó. Catelyn lo había despreciado, había elegido al norteño por sobre él, lo había rechazado… Pero ahí seguía él, muriéndose de amor por ella.

—Mientras yo me muero de amor por él —se dijo en un susurro.

Con un ligero movimiento limpió las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus mejillas, se levantó de la cama y recogió la túnica del suelo. La puso sobre sus hombros desnudos y contempló nuevamente al hombre en la cama.

 _No la amaba_ , lo sabía, y admitirlo era terriblemente doloroso; aun así no estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquella derrota. No descansaría hasta hacer que un día el corazón de Petyr latiera solo por ella y para ella. Estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por ello, sin importar las consecuencias. Nada ni nadie intervendría en su propósito.

Caminó hasta la puerta con pasos silenciosos, pesados, giró el pomo y antes de cruzar el umbral dio una última mirada hacia Petyr.

Con el corazón encogido, deshizo los pasos que hacia unas horas había recorrido con el corazón desbocado. Cruzó los pasillos de Aguasdulces como un alma en pena, con prisa, deteniéndose únicamente cuando se encontró de nuevo en la seguridad de su habitación.

La noche había sido larga y era poco lo que había dormido, pero no se dirigió hasta su lecho. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el amanecer.

La semilla de Petyr todavía marcaba su piel, el sabor de sus besos aún se aferraba a su boca y el calor de sus manos aún se adhería a su cuerpo; sin embargo todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese nombre susurrado en la oscuridad, en aquellas caricias que él, pensando en otra, le había prodigado, que a ella nunca había pretendido regalarle. En el poco amor que ella, por unas horas, le había robado.

* * *

Esto ha sido lo más difícil que he escrito... nunca más vuelvo a intentar escribir fics heterosexuales XD


End file.
